Licence to kill
by Dieutrixx
Summary: ...ich könnte dir viel erzählen, Geschichten, die selbst der unerschrockenen Musterschülerin ziemlich zusetzen würden, bis du irgendwann verblutest. Tja, keine wahnsinnig angenehme Art zu sterben, oder? HGDM ONEShot Dark überarbeitete Version


_Licence to kill_

Langsam fuhr sich Draco mit der rauen Zunge über die Lippen. Sie fühlten sich unangenehm taub an, so als gehörten sie gar nicht zu seinem Körper. Er schmeckte einen Hauch von Blut und bei dem metallischen Geschmack wurde ihm übel. Benommen sah er sich um. Der Gestank von Angst lag in der Luft über dem Schlachtfeld, überall hörte er Menschen schreien. Sie schrieen und bettelten um ihr Leben. Wie Tiere krochen sie herum, krümmten sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. Sie wahrten nicht einmal in ihren letzten Minuten das kleine Bisschen an Würde, das ihnen noch geblieben war. Lieber verkauften sie ihre Seelen, als so zu sterben. Zu groß war ihre Angst vor dem Tod, obwohl dieser in Anbetracht der irdischen Qualen doch wie ein Segen erscheinen musste.

Sie waren allesamt Feiglinge, und Draco hatte es satt, diesen Feiglingen in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Ihre Schwäche widerte ihn an. Wie sehr sehnte er den Tag herbei, an dem er endlich einem ebenbürtigen Zauberer gegenüber stehen würde.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch vernahm. Es schien aus dem Wald zu kommen und wirkte bei näherem Hinhören wie das Wimmern eines verletzten Tieres. Draco schien für einen Moment unschlüssig, doch dann drehte er sich abrupt um und folgte dem Wimmern.

Er entfernte sich immer weiter von der Schlacht und bald verstummten auch noch die letzten verzweifelten Hilfeschreie. Vollkommene Stille umgab ihn, bis auf das immer deutlicher werdende Wimmern. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass es sich um einen Menschen handeln musste. Ohne Zweifel jemand, der verletzt von der Schlacht geflohen war. Ein Todesser? Draco sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, obwohl er wusste, dass die Anhänger Voldemorts längst nicht mehr das waren, was ihr Ruf versprach.

Dann hatte er die Person erreicht. Langsam fischte er nach seinem Zauberstab und trat mit diesem bewaffnet hinter einem Baum hervor.

Im ersten Moment war er erleichtert und fast ein bisschen froh, dass es ausgerechnet _sie_ war. Es war lange her, dass er ein bekanntes Gesicht gesehen hatte, selbst wenn es ihres war. Schokoladenbraune Augen starrten ihn entgeistert an. Dann breitete sich ein höhnisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sieh' mal an, Granger", schnarrte Draco und er musterte Hermiones Körper ausgiebig, was ihr sichtlich unangenehm war. Ihre Kleider waren zerfetzt und schmutzig, außerdem hatte sie eine tiefe Schnittwunde am linken Oberschenkel, die heftig blutete.

„Hast auch schon mal besser ausgesehen.", spottete er, und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit machte sich dieses angenehme Gefühl von Triumph in ihm breit, seine Erzfeindin hier in einer so misslichen Situation gefunden zu haben.

„Fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy", presste Hermione hervor und Draco konnte sehen, welche Schmerzen es ihr bereitete. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Oberschenkel. Die Wunde sah wirklich übel aus.

„Wie ungeschickt von dir, Granger", höhnte Draco und ging in die Knie, sodass er Hermione direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Langsam näherte er sich mit seiner rechten Hand der Wunde, ganz langsam, was Hermione mit angsterfülltem Blick beobachtete. Sie schloss die Augen, wahrscheinlich aus Panik vor seiner Berührung. Doch er hielt inne und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Aber Granger, du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich anfassen? Dich? Ein Schlammblut? Mit bloßen Händen?", herablassend betrachtete Draco seine frühere Schulkollegin.

Hermione presste ihre Hände auf die schmerzende Wunde, um zu verhindern, dass sie noch mehr Blut verlor. Allerdings ohne großen Erfolg.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", zischte Draco gefährlich und kam mit seinem Gesicht erneut ganz nah an Hermione heran, „Ich werde dich töten."

Diese lachte, sehr zu Dracos Missfallen, nur trocken auf und meinte wieder etwas selbstbewusster: „Ach bitte Malfoy, das ist doch wohl ein Scherz. Wenn du das wirklich vorgehabt hättest, dann würde ich jetzt nicht mehr hier sitzen. Oder willst du echt _jedes_ miese Gangster-Klischee erfüllen, indem du mich solange in deine ach so bösen Absichten einweihst, bis jemand kommt, der mich rettet?"

Ungläubig starrte Draco Hermione an und Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Dass sie es noch wagte, so ihre Stimme zu erheben. Anscheinend begriff sie den Ernst der Lage nicht. _Ihrer _Lage. Oder war sie schon so todesmüde, dass sie ihn unbedingt provozieren wollte? Und dennoch konnte Draco nicht umhin, sich die Schlagfertigkeit dieser Antwort einzugestehen und sich in einer überraschend positiven Weise an seine Schulzeit erinnert zu fühlen. Wäre er kein Malfoy gewesen, dann wäre er beinahe wehmütig geworden.

Gefasst antwortete Draco: „Ich fände durchaus Gefallen daran, dir hier etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich könnte dir viel erzählen, Geschichten, die selbst der unerschrockenen Musterschülerin ziemlich zusetzen würden, bis du irgendwann verblutest. Tja, keine wahnsinnig angenehme Art zu sterben, was?"

Triumphierend beobachtete Draco, wie Hermione vergeblich nach einer passenden Antwort zu suchen schien. Sie wirkte müde.

„Wieso Konjunktiv?", stieß sie schließlich hervor und Draco musste unverzüglich grinsen. Typisch, dass Granger in dieser Situation mit so etwas Banalem wie Grammatik konterte. Als er Hermiones irritierten Blick sah, nahm sein Gesicht schnell wieder den alten, gefühlskalten Ausdruck an. Ein Ausdruck, der ihm seit eh und je anerzogen worden war. Nur selten hatte man ihn lachend gesehen, um nicht zu sagen nie. Besonders nicht in letzter Zeit. Und jetzt war es ausgerechnet das Schlammblut, das ihn zum Lachen brachte. Die Welt war wirklich verhext.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du das kannst. Ich hab' irgendwie immer gedacht, deine Gesichtsmuskeln wären taub oder so.", meinte Hermione und rollte mit den Augen, nachdem sie sich von dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick eines grinsenden Malfoys gelöst hatte.

„Es gibt vieles, was du nicht weißt", murmelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst, und obwohl dies eine Beleidigung gewesen war, lag in seiner Stimme zu Hermiones Verwunderung weniger Spott als sonst. Oder zumindest kam ihr das so vor.

Offensichtlich dachte Malfoy gerade an etwas anderes, denn seine Augen hatten sich von ihr abgewandt und starrten auf eine undefinierbare Stelle in der Ferne. Es verlieh ihm einen merkwürdigen, wenn nicht fast unheimlichen Ausdruck.

„Also", wiederholte Hermione schließlich vorsichtig ihre Frage, „wieso Konjunktiv?"

Er brauchte eine Weile um zu antworten.

„Weil ich es nicht tun werde."

In Dracos Stimme lag wieder die gewohnte Kälte, und doch hätte Hermione schwören können, dass irgendetwas anders war. Dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Seine Bemerkung ließ sie dennoch erschauern.

„Du willst mich einfach hier liegen lassen?", fragte Hermione empört und verzweifelt, was Draco nur zu gut spüren konnte.

„Du hast es erfasst", zischte dieser und Hermione begann an ihrer Wahrnehmung zu zweifeln. Wie konnte man nur solche Stimmungsschwankungen haben? Allerdings war ihr auch sehr wohl bewusst, was das für sie bedeutete. Sie würde verbluten. Allein. Hier im Wald. Womöglich würde nie jemand ihre Leiche finden. Und obwohl sie es sich nicht gern eingestand, war Draco ihre einzige Hoffnung.

„Aber... ich dachte, du wolltest mir Geschichten erzählen?", meinte Hermione also etwas hilflos und sie tat Draco schon fast Leid. Mit Betonung auf fast.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Granger. Offensichtlich hast du dich dazu verleiten lassen, in meinen Worten eine Bedeutung zu sehen, die nicht existiert. Aber egal, ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß. Und ich werde Potty einen schönen Gruß von dir ausrichten, obwohl... ach ja... das hab ich ja völlig vergessen, Potty ist ja TOT!", und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um.

Hermione fühlte, wie sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. Mehrmals öffnete sie ihren Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, Malfoy irgendetwas nachzurufen, doch sie fand einfach keine Worte. Und in diesen Augenblicken verfluchte sie zum ersten Mal ihren verdammten Stolz, denn er hielt sie davon ab, Malfoy jetzt um Hilfe zu bitten. Nicht, dass er auf sie gehört hätte.

Da blieb Draco plötzlich wieder stehen. Erwartungsvoll starrte Hermione ihn an. Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, als er sie erneut musterte. Ihre Haltung hatte etwas Erbärmliches, so zusammengekauert, die Beine angezogen und blutverschmiert, aber auch etwas Mitleiderregendes. Mitleid. Ein Gefühl, das Draco nicht gekannt hatte. Nicht bis zu diesem Moment.

Dann hob er den Zauberstab und murmelte: „Das ist alles, was ich für dich tun kann. _Avada Kedavra_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I got a licence to kill_

_and you know I'm going straight for your heart_

_I got a licence to kill_

_and I'm going straight for your heart_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_So... ich hab das Ende noch mal überarbeitet und hoffe, dass die Story dadurch ein bisschen besser geworden ist. Wenn nicht, dann fühlt euch doch frei, es mir zu sagen ;-) Ich freue mich schließlich über Reviews aller Art. _

_lg Dieutrixx_


End file.
